1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to lock cylinders and more specifically it relates to a method of protecting lock cylinders from being pulled or wrenched for entry, by interlocking the cylinders into the plate, thereby making this style of plate capable of being used on various types of cylinders regardless of the style of lock or door.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lock cylinders have been provided in prior art that are used in every type of door, regardless of the types or sizes of the cylinder or doors. There is no plate on the market today which utilizes the principle of this interlocking system.
Since there is no prior art suitable for the particular purpose stated above, there is a need for the present invention as heretofore described.